


Mother’s Day 2020

by Milesupshur47



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother's Day, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: A short wildecest story for Mother’s Day.
Relationships: Nick Wilde & Nick Wilde's Mother
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Mother’s Day 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day :P

—-

Nick Wilde loved milfs. He had a thing for them as long as he could remember. The way they talked and crooned, something about having a child made them much more tender as lovers in how they applied their affections. A little age added curves to all the right places, especially the hips and bosom, Nick's favorite places. There was always something a little more satisfying making them cry out when they were taken, ravaged by his wiles. Their generous kisses, the way they writhed like clay beneath his paws, how their supple hips slapped against his in a wonderful symphony of carnal missives, and the way he could fill them up to help them keep their motherly status. Yes, Nick Wilde loved milfs. But his tastes never expanded beyond home. 

The apartment was silent aside from the rhythmic slapping that echoed from the master bedroom. Through the crack of the door one would have seen two foxes. A male and female, the latter much older than the former, on her paws and knees gratefully taking her lover’s cock and milking it for all it was worth, and the other eagerly pouring that love into the older vixen with hopes of impregnating her. His knot sealed their bond tight and ensured no drop of his intentions escaped her love canal, and the vixen shivered and shook as her pleasure overtook her.

The stream of carnal filling remained steady as canid species did, and their collective mating lasted longer than usual. When their lust finally subsided the male fell over her back, careful not to test their link lest he slip from the warm confines of her loins, the odd stream of cum continued to spill into her now and then. He caught his breath, and with adoration seen in so few wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, loosening only to slide a paw over her ample breast and gave it a squeeze as he commended her with a ragged smile.

“Best...mom....ever.”

—-


End file.
